Rage against the Machine
by Blade the Cyborg
Summary: An OC story. Metal Sniper is a 'young' robot of Eggman's who was happy with his life, all except for being hated by almost everyone in the base - including his creator. But when GUN invades the base leaving him as the only surviving machine, he has to find a new life at the same time as keeping hidden. What will happen? Read to find out...
1. Introducing the Gangs

**THIS IS AN OC STORY**** if you don't like don't read and NO FLAMES!**

**Metal Sniper and various other OC's belong to ME, other characters belong to SEGA!**

**The theme of this story is linked on my profile, right at the bottom just above the story links. It's really tear-jerking. That is,**_** if**_** you have a heart. Review what you think of the theme and the upcoming cover!**

_**Rage against the Machine**_

Metal Sniper was drawing another picture. The quality of it was the equivalent to a small child's artwork. He was drawing a park with a tree, some flowers, children playing happily and some birds flying through the sky. He had drawn three clouds and a large sun in the corner. There were crayons and other pieces of paper around him on the floor where he drew. As he continued drawing, some shadows towered over him, making where he sat darker. He turned around, looking up at Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, Silver Sonic II and Metal Knuckles. He was silent as they sniggered at him. "Aww, look; little Metal Sniper is drawing baby pictures!" Metal Knuckles taunted in a mocking tone of voice. They all laughed. Sniper looked at them, giving them a look of 'What do you want from me?'. Mecha Sonic grabbed Sniper by his leg and lifted him up. Sniper dangled upside-down from his grasp, looking into his eye-screens. He was now completely helpless.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Silver Sonic asked. Mecha chuckled. "Let's throw him into Eggman's office!" he answered. The four walked off laughing, with Sniper still in Mecha's grip. Sniper shook like a leaf.

_Arriving at Eggman's office…_

While Mecha had hold of one leg, Silver Sonic II had hold of the other. Metal Knuckles had his arm while Silver Sonic held the other. "1… 2… 3!" they counted together, throwing Sniper through the doors and crashing through to Eggman's desk. The four had made a quick escape before they were spotted. Eggman looked down at Sniper angrily, shooting a death glare. Sniper looked up at him, innocently and fearfully. Eggman growled as he gritted his teeth. "Sniper, what are you doing in my office?" he asked, seething. Sniper shivered. Eggman leaned down closer to him. "GET! OOOOUUUUUTT!" he bellowed, grabbing Sniper and kicking him out of his office. Sniper crashed to the ground hard with a thud, shaking his head quickly to stop the dizziness in his sensors. He got back to his feet and slowly walked away.

As he walked, Sniper heard robotic footsteps coming towards him. He was a little scared, but carried on walking. Something then tapped his shoulder, which Sniper saw was a robotic claw. He turned around quickly, ready for a punch or a kick. It was Metal Sonic – one of the only robots in the base that was nice to him. Though Metal was smaller than the other three Sonic robots that attacked him just moments ago, he was feared. All robots didn't dare to mess with him. But of course, ever since the other three robo-Sonics teamed up – with Metal Knuckles – Metal was less of a threat. But Metal had other robots to back him up if necessary – and it was rarely necessary. To Sniper, though, Metal was a big brother.

Metal handed Sniper the drawings he had left on the floor. "Ignore those insolent low-standard machines," Metal advised. "They just stay grouped together like small flesh children." Sniper nodded slowly, though inside he knew that he was more like a flesh child than any other robot in the base. Metal crouched down slightly to Sniper's level. Of course, Metal was slightly taller than Sniper – Sniper being just up to his shoulder. "What they don't know is that you are the world's strongest robot. You have the total strength of 157 men combined – _strong _men. You have the ability to not fall under anyone's control. You can run fast, unlike them. They can only fly fast. So if they ever bother you again just try proving that to them, okay?" Sniper, trying not to show that he was weak, nodded. Metal returned to his original height. "Good," Metal said to him. "But if you're that unsure on how to use your abilities, then just come with me." Sniper knew what choice he was going to make. He was going to join his big brother.

The two robots walked to another section of the base, where Metal's gang were. Emmi was there – a hedgehog who looked like Sonic but in a violet colour with light blue shoes and eyes, blue ears and red around her cuffs on both her socks and gloves. Steel Sonic was there – a robot who looked like Metal Sonic, but was silver with black stripes diagonal on his forearms, red where Metal was yellow and black shoes. There was Tails Doll – a mechanical doll which acted just like him. And last but not least, Callie was there – a human girl who looked quite like Maria Robotnik, but with brown hair and a black dress with black shoes, along with green eyes. Sniper liked these four – Emmi was like a mother to him, Steel was once like him years ago, Tails Doll was like his reflection and Callie, well, she was just a friend to all robots, also like a mother. She was Eggman's daughter, and she had turned thirteen a week ago. Callie had the same nature Maria had, and Sniper worried if that could lead her to having the same fate as her cousin. But right now, he didn't need to worry.

"Hey, Sniper!" Callie greeted. Sniper waved. Another obvious point, Sniper couldn't speak. He was the only one who couldn't speak, besides Tails Doll. Sniper put his drawings amongst the pile of others he had previously drawn. Callie smiled at him. "I see you've drawn some more pictures, Sniper," she stated. Sniper nodded. "I found them before the others could tear them apart," Metal said. "Not the same robots from last time…" Callie sighed. "Unfortunately, it was," Metal revealed. "They just can't leave Sniper alone, can they?" Callie asked. "They're not the only ones who are cruel to him," Metal corrected. "I think we should start sticking together," Emmi suggested. Hearing her voice almost made Sniper's orange irises turn into love-hearts. Sniper adored Emmi, which was awkward. "If those lunatics are sticking as a group, then we should, as well," Emmi continued. "Then we might have the upper hand, and they can't pick on us all as individuals – especially Sniper," "That's not a bad idea," Callie pinioned.

Metal considered this idea, then nodded. "Maybe, then we would have less chance of being pushed about," he said. Emmi smiled. She then looked at Sniper. "Don't worry, Metal Sniper, you'll be alright," she assured. Sniper would have smiled happily, but he couldn't for obvious reasons.

For the rest of the day Sniper stayed close to his friends. He drew more pictures, wrote in his diary and worked on Callie's laptop. He still had to work on his vocabulary. Emmi was helping him, which made him feel somehow nervous. "Okay, Sniper, spell the word "Destroy"," Emmi instructed. Of course, he was having a spelling test. This was the eighth word on the list out of ten.

_Distroye_

"Okay, now spell "Machine"," Emmi said.

_Masheen_

"Final spelling: "Annihilate"."

_Aniyilate_

Emmi checked Sniper's spellings.

_**Spelling Test 6**_

_Turminate – __**Incorrect**__** – Terminate**_

_Kill – __**Correct**_

_Strike – __**Correct**_

_Cownter – __**Incorrect**__** - Counter**_

_Robot – __**Correct**_

_Deth – __**Incorrect **__**– Death**_

_Eeval – __**Incorrect – **__**Evil**_

_Distroye – __**Incorrect – **__**Destroy**_

_Masheen – __**Incorrect – **__**Machine**_

_Aniyilate – __**Incorrect – **__**Annihilate**_

**Score: ****3/10**

Sniper bleeped quietly, disappointed. Emmi rested her hand on his metallic shoulder. He looked at her. "Don't worry, Sniper," she reassured. "Metal Sonic was the same when he was your age. Except… he didn't behave so much like a living child." That had been a fact Sniper had been wondering for a while. He was too frightened to ask the doctor, and he couldn't even speak, anyway.

Callie then came into the room. "How did you do, Sniper?" she asked. Sniper bleeped disappointedly. Callie looked. "You'll improve, Sniper, don't worry," she assured softly. "You just need time, that's all. And I'm gonna need my laptop back – I need to finish off father's blueprints."

So Sniper handed Callie her laptop, still disappointed with his results on the spelling test. He stayed by Metal and Steel, cautious of any of the other robots. Emmi was also with him, making him feel nervous, in a way. He clutched onto his teddy bear as he walked with the two. He felt strange that he acted like a child. All of the other robots acted stronger and more like teenagers or adults. Hopefully he'll become the same as them and teach the bully-bots a lesson to remember.

Sniper then saw Mecha Sonic and his gang heading down the corridor, hiding behind Metal and Steel with Emmi by his side. Metal scowled at him. "Well, well. If it isn't Metal Sonic and his misfit crew," Mecha snorted. "Think you're so tough going around in a little group, do you?" "Well, you can't exactly talk," Metal countered. "Unlike you tossed-aside pieces of scrap, we don't exactly stick together all the time." Mecha marched over to Metal, looking down at him. Metal didn't feel threatened at all. To him, size didn't matter.

Without warning, Mecha grabbed Metal by his arm and flipped him over. Metal was barely phased by this, retaliating by roundhouse kicking Mecha down and jumping back to his feet. Mecha attempted to grab him, but Metal harshly kicked him back down. Before the fight could continue, Doctor Eggman walked to them. "Enough!" he shouted. Both robots stood up straight. Eggman looked angry, his face red with rage. "I have much to deal with right now, and I don't need you robots wrestling with each other in the corridors!" "Apologies, master," they both apologized with their heads down. Callie walked to her father's side. "Father, please," she said softly. "I believe that even machines have their ups and downs," "They are just machines, Callie, they don't have a brain to even think with!" Eggman snapped. "Now keep them under control!" With that, he marched away.

Sniper walked up to Callie, tugging her arm. Callie looked down at him. "What's wrong, Sniper?" she asked. Sniper bleeped, as if speaking. Callie smiled warmly at him, laughing a little. "My father may have a high IQ, but he just doesn't understand you robots," she explained. "You're not just machines at all – I believe you have something within you. Something like a ghost, or a soul."

Mecha pushed Metal on the shoulder hardly. Metal looked up at him angrily. "I'll get you one day," Mecha hissed. "Just you wait!" he then walked away with his gang, leaving Metal and his team to do what they pleased – for now.


	2. About the Characters

Tails Doll joined the gang half an hour later. He had been in the polishing room. Not for polishing, of course, but in his own 'polishing' station which stitched up his ripped fabric. The stitching was pretty obvious to spot.

The small doll glided to Sniper's side. "Hey, TD, where have you been?" Emmi asked. Tails Doll raised his arm, showing where one of his stitches was. "Oh, I see," Emmi said. "You really need to get a new fabric coat over you, TD; one as weak as that would tear all the time." Tails Doll looked up at Sniper, who nodded in agreement. He then looked at Steel, who also nodded.

…

Metal and Callie were outside, lying on the grass. "I don't know why, but I could just lay here with you for hours and watch the sunset," Callie said as she gazed up into the sky. "Agreed," Metal agreed. "It gives the sky wonderful beauty." Callie looked at Metal with a smile as he was gazing into the sky. He then looked at her. "You've grown over the years," he pointed out. "I remember when you were just an infant with an IQ of zero." Callie laughed a little. "All humans go through these stages," she said. "Even robots have stages of their own similar to humans. Once you were like Sniper, now you're like a teenager," "I know," Metal corrected. "We have grown together. I was created days before your birth. And my purpose was to help you – to be your guardian. Until over the years when you were a little older I had to become a fighter robot to battle Sonic," "That explains why you're so moody," Callie joked. "I am not moody," Metal disagreed. Callie laughed. She snuggled closer to him. "You can be," she corrected. "Just like Steel Sonic can be. It must be a thing when you get turned into fighter robots." Metal thought for a few seconds. "Perhaps you are right," he admitted. "But I'm not always as cold-hearted as I'm supposed to be."

…

Sniper was getting ready to recharge. The other robots were, too. Of course, now that Emmi was a hedgehog she just needed to sleep. Sniper walked to his chamber, activating it and climbing inside. He locked it and activated his sleep-mode.

_**About Metal Sniper**_

Metal Sniper was a robot designed for sniping and stealth attacks. His design was copied off a hedgehog known as Kludd, originally named Klaus by his parents. Kludd tried to assassinate Eggman once, as he was a sniper and his nickname was 'The Metal Sniper'. Sniper was built also to one day rival with his counterpart. He was also given incredible strength so that he could destroy almost anything that got in his way. Another ability was that he could run fast, so that he was like a ninja. If he could only fly fast then people could hear his booster from a mile away. The last main factor of his abilities was that he could not be controlled by anyone. This, as the Doctor has just recently discovered, could also lead to Metal Sniper betraying his team as he has a free will. Metal Sniper's older brother is Metal Sonic. The reason for this is because they're the only two robots existing who run on the exact same parts and energy. Metal Sniper has not been on any mission yet.

_**About Emmi**_

Emmi was a robotic hedgehog built similar to the design of a robotocized Sonic, known as Mecha Sonic. However, her colour scheme was different as was her given gender. Eggman wanted her to seem like she had life-like abilities, such as emotions, breathing, able to feel, tiredness and much more. Instead the process went wrong and she was actually given those abilities. Her name was written as EMMI as her name was abbreviated, short for 'Eggman's Mechanical Manufactured Intelligence'. EMMI's purpose was to go to the future and ruin Silver the Hedgehog's life, which failed. Each time she was killed she was brought back by one of her given abilities, which was the ten lives ability. Eventually Eggman decided to derobotocize EMMI and transform her into a hedgehog to see if it gave her an advantage in battle.

_**About Metal Sonic**_

Metal Sonic's original name was just Metal. He was a white robot hedgehog with green irises. The inside of his ears was black, as was everything else on his body that is now yellow. And his shoes were a light silver colour. He was created to help the upcoming daughter of Eggman's. Metal named her Callie after the name her cousin, Maria, was going to be called. He had to heal her of her disease that Eggman knew she would be born with, which only the abilities of a robot could heal. After some years spending time with Callie, Eggman couldn't be bothered to keep creating new Sonic robotic clones. So he decided to use Metal. He painted all of his white blue and all of his black yellow, then making his shoes red and making them more like Sonic's. After that he renamed him to 'Metal Sonic'. Despite that Metal had now become a fighter robot, he still spent time with Callie. And every time he was defeated, he was reused again. Unlike the other robots, who were tossed aside. Metal changed over the years to becoming more grouchy and quiet from being quite happy and loud. This didn't bother Callie at all, and he was still able to make friends in the base.

_**About Steel Sonic**_

Steel Sonic is the newest copy of Sonic. He was supposed to be stronger and a more improved version of Metal Sonic, but he failed the tests and therefore could not go out and try battling Sonic. Over the years he became more like Metal after he had to help fight in one of Eggman's armies. Steel is one of the 'youngest' robots in the base, and understands what Metal Sniper and Tails Doll are going through. Steel is Metal's best robotic friend.

_**About Callie**_

Callie was born as Eggman's daughter to his wife, Debra Franklin-Robotnik. Debra passed away just after Callie was born, and her new born daughter had the disease known as 'Robotto Koka'. Only a robot could cure this disease, which is why Eggman created Metal days before her birth, expecting the disease. Callie grew up with Metal, who eventually became Metal Sonic as a fighter robot. Callie learnt all about robots, and since she wasn't allowed to become friends with other kids, made friends with all robots in the base and understood them more than Eggman ever did – she even made friends with the horrible ones.

_**About Tails Doll **_

Tails Doll was built as Tails' counterpart. Inside he is mechanical, and outside he is coated with a fabric coat. For short he is known as TD. Many robots in the base teased him for being doll-like, until Callie befriended him and let him join the gang the good robots were in. Eggman didn't give him the ability to speak.

_**About Mecha Sonic**_

Mecha Sonic was once friends with Metal Sonic, of course, before Metal became a fighter robot and classed as the 'Greatest Sonic Copy'. He was also friends with Callie. Mecha became jealous after Metal became Metal Sonic, then ganging up with the previous Sonic copies, Silver Sonic and Silver Sonic II, along with Metal Knuckles later on. Mecha started picking on the weaker robots to show that he was tough, but really he was showing that he was weak. Eggman started disliking his creation after his behaviour towards the other machines, but due to his daughter's pleading he wasn't allowed to deactivate him.

…

Eggman was about to go to bed, but was checking that every robot was in their cell. Every robot was but one. Metal Sonic. He began searching for him, until spotting the blue Sonic clone and his daughter sleeping outside on the grass. He marched outside and forced Metal's system to reboot. Metal's eyes switched on, and he jumped immediately to his feet. "Metal Sonic, what are you doing with my daughter?" Eggman asked, hiding his anger. Metal didn't respond. Eggman grabbed his great creation by his arm and pulled him inside. "Listen here, you worthless bucket of bolts! I don't want any funny business going on between you and Callie – your purpose for protecting her has _changed_ now! Understand? You're a fighter robot! You're Metal Sonic; not Metal!" "Understood, master," Metal replied, sounding glum. "Get to your cell immediately!" Eggman commanded. Metal did as he was told and went to his cell.

Callie came inside, now awakened by the shouting. "Father, what's wrong?" she asked. Eggman looked at her. "Why are you shouting at Metal?" Callie continued to question. "Because he has no rights to be around you anymore!" Eggman answered back angrily. "But father, he didn't do anything wrong," Callie said. "We were just watching the sunset, that's all," "Then how is it that you're both asleep together?" Eggman asked. "Father, you can't have control over my life forever!" Callie snapped. "Nor can you rule over these machines like they're your slaves!" "They _are _my slaves, Callie!" Eggman corrected. "I created them to serve me!" "Well, you're treating me as one of them!" Callie shot back. "All these years you've made me do blueprints for you, train to fight and learn everything a robot knows! You won't even let me go out and meet other kids! Not just because I'm a _freak_, but because you see me as a machine! You see yourself as a king while I'm just your 'top slave'! You don't let me have my own life!" "Callie, this is absurd!" Eggman bellowed. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you! Making friends with these robots is only going to make you feel like part of them!" "Who do I make friends with, then?" Callie shouted. "I'm not some three year-old anymore who wants to make friends with dolls and toys, I want to actually make _true _friends – and these robots are the only true friends I have! And Metal… well, he's something far more than a friend to me!" Eggman realised what she meant. "Are you saying that you…?" he asked, still feeling his blood boiling with anger. "So what if I do?" Callie asked angrily, walking away backwards slowly. "What are you going to do if I care for Metal? If I've evolved around robots who appear to me as my own kind somehow, then you need to think where it might lead me to! There, I said it, father! I love Metal!" She then stormed away back to her room.

…

Metal Sniper was awake in his chamber. He had heard the entire rowel. He never knew that he was a slave. He thought that he was just… there. And how could Callie love Metal? Sniper thought that it was strange that he liked a hedgehog that was once a robot, but a human loving a robot hedgehog? Talk about odd couples! But now he felt frightened of his moustached creator twice as much as he was before. And Callie had just… lashed out at her own father! Callie would never do that. She must really have been upset over how the doctor treated his machines. Sniper decided to try forgetting about it, shutting himself down for the rest of the night.

…

Sniper re-activated himself, opening his capsule and jumping out, stumbling a little as he landed. Every other robot was already awakened. Sniper was afraid that if he couldn't find his friends he'd run into Mecha Sonic and his gang, or any other robot who was particularly nasty to him. Which was every robot except the ones in his group.

Emmi then ran up to Sniper, tapping his shoulder. Sniper turned to face her. "Hey, Sniper," she greeted him. Sniper bleeped a sound, as if trying to say hello in return. Emmi smiled, but then went back to being serious. "Listen, Sniper, I've gotta go on one of my missions in the future," she announced. Sniper bleeped sadly. Emmi placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sniper, I'll be back before you know it," she assured him. Sniper gave a look as if he still had some hope left. Emmi smiled again. "That's my strong little Sniper!" she said like a mother would to her son, rubbing his head with her knuckles. "If I get killed, you know I'll come back – I have seven lives left inside me." Emmi smiled even sweeter this time. "Take care of yourself, Sniper," she said, walking away. Sniper watched as she walked, until noticing that she had stopped. Emmi turned around and walked over to him. "Oh, and Sniper…" she said, as if she had forgotten something. Unexpectedly, Emmi pecked his cheek. Sniper felt as if he had floated off the ground. He would never have expected Emmi to kiss him!

Emmi giggled nervously. "That's just… in case something goes wrong," she said. "Goodbye, Sniper." Emmi then began walking away again, arriving to the Portal Room. Sniper remained where he was for a long time, until Mecha Sonic and his gang awakened him from his love-struck trance.

"Hey, Mecha, check out Sniper's latest pastime!" Silver Sonic said to the gang leader. Sniper turned to face them, backing away quickly in fear. The gang laughed. "Standing in the corridor alone is a dangerous thing around here, Sniper," Mecha warned, his voice making Sniper shiver. "Well, if he's strong enough to stand alone, _surely_ he's strong enough to survive with one arm!" Mecha tried to grab Sniper by the arms, but Sniper punched him in the chest-plate. Mecha Sonic was flung far back, stopping when he hit a wall, leaving a dent in it. The other three looked at Sniper with surprise. Mecha staggered out of the wall's dent and regained his balance and posture. His eye-screens brightened. "Get him!" he commanded, flying towards Sniper. The other robots flew, as well. Metal Knuckles was the only robot who had to run after him. Sniper's orange irises shrunk in fear. He turned around and ran as fast as his speedy legs could carry him, daring not to look back. "Get back here, you little twerp!" Mecha hissed.

…

Emmi hid behind one of the crashed cars in the city, spying on the silver hedgehog and the violet cat. She narrowed her eyes, awaiting her moment to make a move. Her move was either to jump out and attack or to wait until they're both far away and find a new cover. She decided the second choice. When the two were at a distance, she sprinted to another crashed car on its back. She repeated this action until finally getting close enough to leap out and tackle the hedgehog down.

Silver wasn't ready for Emmi's sudden attack. Blaze was still standing, to Silver's luck, and she kicked Emmi off of her companion. Emmi flipped backwards to her feet, charging at Silver again. Quickly, Silver used his phsycokenesis to restrain her. Emmi growled, trying to overcome Silver's power. "Who are you?" Silver interrogated. Emmi didn't answer, but gave a death glare. Silver strengthened the power on his phsycokenesis. "Answer me!" he demanded. Blaze burned up her fists with her pyrokenesis. Emmi grunted in pain as Silver put more force on his power. She then chose that she had to answer. "My name is Emmi…" she growled. "You've seen me around before as a robot," "Emmi?" Silver asked. He then pulled an angered expression. "I should've known that you would return! Well, this will be the last time I see you in this state for the rest of your remaining lives!" Silver released Emmi, then grabbing her by the arm. Blaze grabbed her by the other. "Get off me!" Emmi yelled. Silver used his phsycokenesis to call over one of the parts of a car engine, using it to smack Emmi on the head with hard. Emmi passed out cold.

…

Sniper ran into a corner, and had nowhere else to run. He shivered as he watched the four machines close in on him like a pack of wolves. He fell to his knees and threw up his arms to show that he had surrendered. They all burst out laughing. "It looks like Metal Sniper has surrendered," Metal Knuckles taunted. Sniper remained frightened. Mecha walked closer to Sniper, looking down at him. "Nobody punches me and gets away with it," he growled. He grabbed Sniper and was helped by his fellow machines. "Let's take him where every unworthy robot goes," Mecha chuckled. Sniper knew where he meant.


	3. This Means War

The robots dragged Sniper to a room down on one of the lowest floors of the base. The corridor leading to the room was dark and grim with very little light. Sniper scraped his feet on the floor to pull away. Mecha opened the heavy, metallic door. The other three robots forced Sniper through the door. Sniper bleeped loudly. "Be quiet!" Metal Knuckles hissed. The room was filled with conveyer belts, hanging large pots and molten metal. Surely they weren't actually going to try melting him down, were they?

…No, they were.

…

"It's good that we still have a robotocizer that works," Silver said, pulling Emmi into a robotocizer and locking her in. He and Blaze walked over to the rusted console, blowing off the dust. "Are you sure that it still works, Silver?" Blaze questioned. "This technology was supposed to have gone down many years ago," "Relax, Blaze, I've got it under control," Silver replied. He pressed various switches on the console, activating it. "See? I told you I knew what I was doing," he said with an immature grin. Blaze rolled her eyes. Emmi's eyes snapped open, staring at Silver and Blaze. She jumped to her feet and tried breaking out of the glass. It failed. "Noooooo!" she hollered, as she became a robot once again.

_..._

Mecha Sonic threw Sniper into one of the furnaces, locking him inside. Sniper looked through the circular window with pleading eyes. Mecha laughed. "Roast in peace, Metal Sniper!" he laughed, running out with the other robots and locking the door from the outside. Sniper started banging his fists on the door to try breaking it down. He bleeped loudly, but nobody could hear him. He then felt the temperature rising.

Sniper's system couldn't take the heat, and he felt himself switching off. Without any control, he smashed the door down and tried flying to the exit door. Just before he reached it, he fell to the ground and shut down.

…

EMMI smashed the glass down and flew to the top of a skyscraper. She activated a portal back to her time and entered it. She left the portal room and saw Mecha and his gang passing by. She kept herself hidden. "I wonder if he's melted yet," Silver Sonic said, laughing. "Well, now, where would the fun be in that?" Mecha asked, also laughing. "The slower Sniper melts down the better. Now be quiet in case anybody hears!" EMMI gasped when she heard this.

After Mecha and the others had finally gone through the corridor completely, she flew down to the Meltdown Room, pushing the door open. "Sniper?" she asked, looking around in a panic. She then caught sight of him a few feet away from the way she came in, lying down and damaged. "Oh my goodness, Sniper!" she gasped, running towards him and collapsing to her knees. She lifted him up carefully, getting back to her feet and flying to where Callie and the others were usually hanging around in the other part of the base.

…

Callie saw EMMI coming with Sniper, gasping. "EMMI, what happened?" she asked. "After I came back from my failed mission, I heard Mecha telling the gang that Sniper was being melted down," EMMI explained, looking down at Sniper. "They took it that far?" Callie asked in shock. "Something must be wrong with them! I think I should check on their programming," "Just get them deactivated," EMMI suggested. "They're worthless and cruel," "Everyone deserves a chance, EMMI," Callie reminded. "They had their chance! They've tried to kill Sniper many times! How many more chances do they need?" "Maybe they just need some attention," Callie shrugged. "Trust me; I'll be able to find out what they need. But right now, I suppose I should be helping Sniper."

EMMI watched as Callie began working on Sniper. She was very worried about him. She stayed with him the whole four hours as Callie repaired him. "He'll be awake in half an hour," she said to EMMI. "I'll stay with him," EMMI said. "You go and see to Mecha Sonic – if you think you can actually get through to him," "Trust me, I will," Callie assured, leaving.

For the whole time, EMMI stayed with Sniper, holding his hand and whispering to him. "You're going to be fine," she whispered. She used her other hand to caress his cheek. "You're going to be fine," she repeated. Although she told him this, she felt as if she was losing him every minute. As if instead of him waking up in thirty minutes, he was going to die. EMMI then began crying, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The thirty minutes passed very quickly, as EMMI was crying on his shoulder the whole time. She was almost asleep, until feeling Sniper's hand tighten its grip around hers. She lifted her head and saw his eyes, sad but switched on. "Sniper?" she asked, gasping with happiness and smiling. Sniper bleeped, hugging EMMI. EMMI hugged back. "I didn't think you'd make it," she said, sounding over the edge with happiness.

Sniper took about eleven seconds to sit himself up, still slightly out of power. He realised that EMMI was a robot again. But he was still happy to see her. EMMI sighed sadly, all of a sudden. "I know, Sniper. I was robotocized and now I'm a robot again…" she revealed. Sniper stood up, still slow, and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder – only just reaching it because he was so small. He was trying to tell her that everything was fine. EMMI knew this, and smiled slightly. "You're a real good friend, Sniper," she said to him. "By the way, I found Teddy after I brought you back from the Meltdown Chamber." EMMI handed Sniper his teddy bear. Sniper cuddled it tightly, almost causing its head to explode. EMMI smiled, rubbing Sniper's head gently. "Sniper, what would you do… if you were alone?" she asked out of nowhere. Sniper looked at her, cocking his head. "…Never mind," EMMI said. "It was just a question that came to mind. Let's find Metal and the others, shall we?" Sniper nodded his head in agreement, following EMMI out of the room as he clutched his teddy bear.

…

The two arrived by the usual spot. All of the gang was there. "Sniper, you're awake!" Callie smiled. Sniper bleeped happily in response. Steel Sonic nodded at him, as did Metal. Tails Doll was doing some silent cheering. Sniper was happy that he had people who cared about him. Friends – family. He felt safe with them. They were always going to be by his side, no matter what happened. Even if the world was ending, they'd always be together.

"So, Sniper, how are you feeling?" Callie asked. Sniper bleeped, sounding as if saying that he was fine. "That's good to hear," Callie said. "But I'd still be careful if I were you – you're lucky to have even gotten out of there." Sniper knew that this was true. If he was in that furnace for any more seconds then he would have been scrap metal. The mere thought of it shook him up, and he now learned to never punch Mecha Sonic. But the strength Sniper had was amazing. Looking back, he probably could have taken them all on with ease.

Sniper started drawing another picture. As he drew, EMMI came and sat beside him. "What are you drawing?" she asked. Sniper bleeped, holding up the picture. EMMI looked at it carefully, then knowing what it was. "You've drawn yourself outside?" she asked. Sniper nodded. "Cool," EMMI said. Sniper then drew EMMI on it with him. EMMI smiled. "Oh, Sniper…" she said, laughing slightly. Sniper bleeped happily.

…

"Sir! We've finally done it!" a reporting GUN soldier said to the Commander. "We have finally hacked into Eggman's computer systems! He has created the world's strongest ever robot known as 'Metal Sniper', and there is no physically possible way to reprogram him!" "Where is this "Metal Sniper" currently located?" the Commander asked. "In Eggman's Ground Base – here are the coordinates," the soldier replied, handing the Commander some pieces of paper. "There is much more information on there, too," he informed. The Commander read the coordinates, and said, "Get the troops prepared for a raid. We're going in to the Ground Base," "Yes, sir," the soldier saluted, heading out of the room.


	4. Metal Sniper: The Survivor

_**WARNING: **_**This is the chapter where the summary indicates that Sniper will be the LAST SURVIVOR of an attack! If you don't want to read this chapter because you think you might cry, then you can wait for the next chapter or read up to the warning I leave! **

Sniper put the finished drawing with the others he had previously drawn. He went and sat with the others, sitting beside EMMI. EMMI smiled at him. Sniper wished he could smile back, but he couldn't. He could only bleep happily. Callie stepped through the doors. "Check out my new invention, guys!" she said with a smile on her face. She held up what looked like a weird-looking skateboard with no wheels. "What is it?" Steel asked. "I call it… the Extreme Gear!" Callie announced. She stood on it, taking time to gain a balanced posture. "You just lean forwards like this… and…" Callie started whizzing around the room. She then slowed down and hopped off, holding the Extreme Gear under her arm. "See? It's easy! Metal, you have a go!" she smiled. Metal, hesitant, got on the Extreme Gear, and with the slightest lean he was whizzing all over. At first he thought that he had no control, but he then got the hang of it. Callie clapped and cheered. "Go, Metal!" she happily cheered on. Sniper bleeped cheerful bleeps. EMMI was also cheering. "You go, Metal Sonic!" she cheered. Metal then came off the Extreme Gear. "You have the Robotnik genes and the intelligence of a robot – in future you will be a very smart woman and may be the biggest genius in science of history," he explained to Callie. Callie smiled. "Thanks, Mets," she thanked. She then turned to Sniper. "Do you want to have a go, Sniper?" she asked. Sniper didn't know what to answer. It looked fun, but he couldn't even keep still if a wasp was in the room. EMMI then stood up and said, "I'll go on with you, Sniper."

EMMI stood on the board, and Sniper got on afterwards, standing in front of her. EMMI held onto him to make sure he didn't fall off. "Alright, Sniper. Just lean forwards a little and we'll take it easy, okay?" she explained. Sniper nodded nervously, and they both leaned forwards. The Extreme Gear set off. After a few minutes of steady hovering and gliding, the Extreme Gear became swift. Like Jack and Rose in Titanic, EMMI held Sniper's arms and spread them out, as they both flew around the room. They then slowed down and jumped off when coming to a halt.

"That was fun," EMMI said, smiling. Sniper bleeped in agreement. "You two are quite good together!" Callie applauded. "Indeed you are," Metal agreed. "It appears you have great talent together," Steel added. EMMI gave Sniper a hug, still smiling. Sniper hugged back.

"Okay, guys, I need to see to Mecha Sonic now," Callie said. "Wish me luck," "Good luck," Steel, Metal and EMMI all said in unison. Sniper just bleeped as if speaking in a robotic language.

…

"Are the units armed and ready?" Commander Tower asked one of his soldiers. "Yes, sir," the soldier responded, standing as straight as a pencil. "Good," the Commander nodded. "Ready the jets and the tanks, we're going to be at a war with those machines." He then turned around and faced the soldier. "Destroy all robots and arrest the doctor. If any robot manages to escape, I'm relying on you to make sure it isn't the Metal Sniper!" he commanded. "Now let's move!" "Yes, sir!" the soldier said, saluting and heading out.

…

EMMI and Sniper were walking around, where they were accompanied by the others of their group. "That Extreme Gear of Callie's was a rather magnificent invention," Steel pinioned. "Perhaps one day if she makes one for all of us we can race them," "Sounds like a good idea!" EMMI agreed, smiling. "What do you think, Sniper?" Sniper, of course, just bleeped happily, obviously agreeing. Tails Doll waved his hand to show that he agreed. "I agree, too," Metal said. "Maybe we could even add on custom modifications to our personal boards," "Speaking of Callie, do you guys think she's going to be alright talking to Mecha?" EMMI asked. "My logic shows that she should be okay," Steel answered. "Good," EMMI sighed, relieved.

…

Eggman was in his office, checking out the new blueprints Callie had made showing all of his new designs for robots and weapons. He was quite impressed with his daughter's work, but remembered what she had said to him. Perhaps he did treat her like a machine. He then sighed. If only he had just thanked her for once or let her have a break…

…

The group of "misfits" had now split up. Tails Doll had gone off for a malfunction check (which every robot did monthly), EMMI had gone off to get polished, Metal and Steel had gone off for training and Sniper was just drawing, as usual. He was drawing himself and EMMI on the Extreme Gear, with the others cheering. He put the drawing to the side after looking at it for a few moments, then starting on another one.

…

Steel punched the punch-bag fiercely with all his strength. Metal was firing lightning at some targets. Steel had already punched several punch-bags off their hooks, and Metal had already destroyed several targets. Both robots were at high standards with their attacking skills. Steel was still trying to prove that he could take on Sonic any day. It was still strange how Metal and Steel were best friends although they were both Sonic copies.

…

After a long search, Callie managed to find Mecha by himself for a change. "Mecha?" she asked. Mecha turned to face her. "What do you want?" he asked angrily, clenching his fists. "I just wanted to talk to you," Callie answered calmly. "Why?" Mecha asked. "Because I'm the one keeping you alive and I wish to understand you," Callie explained. "You seem angry all the time. Is it all because you want another chance to be a fighter robot?" "It is…" Mecha admitted. "I feel as if I have to be cruel to every other robot, because if I'm not, then they would be cruel to me," "Not us," Callie corrected. "You called us a misfit crew, but we're not. We're the ones who are right," "I know," Mecha agreed. "But if I said that in front of the others… I'd be hated," "If you were as strong as you say you are you would stand up for yourself and take them down alone," Callie said. Suddenly, Mecha stood straight, his metallic ears almost perking. "I can hear something…" he said. "…What?" Callie asked, not hearing anything. Eventually it was heard. The sound of many running, occasional shouts being yelled. "Run!" Mecha exclaimed, turning around and grabbing Callie; flying away.

_..._

**_WARNING!_ This is where the tragic accidents happen! Leave now if you want to skip this part!**

Mecha eventually put Callie down when out of range from the soldiers. "Get everyone out, Callie! Tell Metal!" he ordered, before flying off. Callie did as she was told and began searching for Metal.

…

Callie ran into the training room, where she found Steel and Metal. They both stopped what they were doing looking at her. "What is it, Callie?" Metal asked. "We're under attack!" Callie shouted. "We have to get out!" "We have to find the others, first!" Steel reminded. Metal held Callie's hand and ran out fast with Steel following.

…

Sniper had finished his latest drawing when he heard the sound of running behind him. He turned, and he saw the soldiers running towards him. "It's Metal Sniper! Take him down!" one soldier shouted. Sniper bleeped, running off at top speed. There weren't just GUN soldiers – there were also GUN robots.

…

Tails Doll had a small unit of soldiers on his tail as he flew, until he flew right into a GUN mech. He turned back around, but another was blocking his path. He now had nowhere to run. The other mech lifted its arm up, smashing down onto TD and crushing him.

…

Some soldiers broke into Eggman's office, pointing their guns at him. "You're under arrest!" one shouted. Eggman scowled, but allowed himself to be arrested. He was escorted out, forgetting that his daughter was still inside in the fight.

…

Steel turned to Metal and Callie while flying beside them, as they were trying to outrun some soldiers and mechs. "You go on ahead, I'll hold them off!" he shouted. Metal nodded once, not wanting to start an argument. Steel turned around and headed towards the soldiers and mechs, attacking them violently with his claws, blood being shed quickly. As he tried to kill another soldier, he was grabbed by one of the GUN robots and held up against the wall with one hand. He hissed at the robot, attempting to show dominance over it, but failed. The mech raised its other arm, which had a large ripsaw blade replacing where the hand should be. Steel struggled against the robot's grip as the blade began spinning. It then made contact with his waist, cutting all the way through his wires and cutting him in half. Steel screeched loudly, then automatically shutting off.

…

Callie heard the screech, recognising it. She gasped. "Metal, we have to go back!" she shouted. "Why?" Metal asked. "Steel's in trouble! I heard him screeching!" Callie answered, panicking. "Callie, the main focus now is to escape," Metal replied. "But what about my father, EMMI and Sniper?" asked Callie. "They'll be trying to escape, too. We can't risk going back for them," Metal responded. "Just don't let anything distract you – we must focus on escaping!"

…

Sniper heard soldiers coming from in front of him. If he turned back he'd run into other soldiers, so he had to hide. He was conveniently next to a hidden door which lead to a safe room, which he quickly opened and closed again, staying inside and curling up, scared.

…

Metal flew down the corridors, still holding Callie's hand. "We're almost out!" he informed her. As he said that, some soldiers came and blocked their path. Metal and Callie turned back, only to be blocked off by the soldiers that were chasing them. "Both of you freeze!" one of the soldiers from the squad in front ordered. Metal and Callie both turned to look at him. All soldiers were aiming at Metal. "Wait, please, don't shoot him!" Callie pleaded. "He doesn't want to be the way he is, he just wants to be Metal! Not Metal Sonic; Metal! Just Metal!" One of the younger and newer soldiers quickly aimed their gun and shot at Callie three times. The first bullet hit her shoulder, the second hit her chest and the third hit her stomach. Metal and the soldiers were all in shock.

Callie fell backwards when she was hit by the bullets. Metal quickly caught her at the same time as falling to his knees. He tried to help her put pressure on her wounds. "Callie, don't close your eyes…" he commanded. "Keep looking at me," "I can't…" Callie said, gasping for air. "Yes, you can," Metal corrected, trying to use his healing powers to heal Callie. Callie clasped his wrist with both her hands tightly. "You have to go…" she muffled. "You have to escape from here…" "I'll never leave you!" Metal exclaimed. "Come on, Callie, they're just bullets!" Callie's grasp around Metal's wrist started to loosen as her face started going slightly pale. "Callie…" Metal said quietly. "Metal…" Callie gasped, until falling limp. Her hands let go of Metal's wrist as she fell back in his arms.

Metal slowly lowered Callie's body onto the ground, restraining his anger. He clenched his fists and stood up; eyes glowing bright red. He directed his head to the soldier that had shot Callie. "You…" he hissed, heading towards him. "You _murdered _her, you _bastard!" _Metal charged at him, being shot at by the other soldiers. The new soldier shot at Metal, until he was tackled down by him. Metal raised his clawed hand, ready to rip this man's face apart. But he didn't. Instead, he just lowered his arm slowly, standing up. "I am not like humans," he stated, flying off and trying to find Sniper.

…

Sniper heard silence outside the safe room. Hesitantly he opened the secure door. There was nobody there. He crawled out slowly, then standing straight. Nobody was around. Sniper quietly tip-toed around to find the exit of the base, until he heard pleads close by.

"_No… Please, no…"_

Immediately, Sniper recognised the voice. It was EMMI. He ran in the direction which he had heard the voice coming from, hiding behind the metallic wall. He peeped his head around the corner, trying to see what was happening.

"Are her remaining lives disabled from usage?" a soldier asked to the two soldiers hold EMMI by her arms. "Yes, comrade," the one on the right answered. "Good," the other soldier said, aiming his gun at EMMI. EMMI's face showed fear as she flinched, ready for pain.

Sniper, watching, was horrified. "E…" he said. "E…muh…mmm… EM…MI…" He reached his arm out for her. EMMI saw him, gasping. "Sniper?" she asked. Seconds later she was shot. Sniper's eyes widened as much as they could.

Both soldiers let go of EMMI's arms, dropping her. The three soldiers then left in search for Sniper, not realising that he was hiding behind the wall behind them. Sniper ran and fell to his knees beside EMMI, holding her in his arms. EMMI turned her head slowly to look at him. "Sni…per?" she stuttered. Sniper bleeped sadly. EMMI slowly placed her hand on his cheek, jittering a bit as she did. She tried to smile, but her smile was very weak. "You're… brave, Sniper…" she muffled. "I know you can escape…" Sniper bleeped again, looking rather sad. "Everything's going to be fine, Sniper…" EMMI assured, caressing his cheek gently. "You're going to be fine…" She began crying a little when she said that, her smiled fading. Sniper's eyes turned from orange to a light blue colour, showing that he was sad. EMMI's faint crying soon stopped on a final gasp, as her pink eyes slowly faded out and became black, as if she had closed her eyes. Her hand dropped from Sniper's cheek and her head lost support. Sniper held her close to him, resting his forehead against hers. Oil leaked from the corners of his eyes as if they were tears. He made quiet robotic whimpering sounds, as if he was crying. He held EMMI tightly and close, continuing to grieve.

After about seven minutes, Metal flew to Sniper. "Sniper, we have to escape!" he reminded. Sniper didn't even look at him. Metal looked at EMMI, feeling the anger welling up in him again. This time, he managed to hold it back. He knelt down beside Sniper, looking at him. Sniper returned the gaze. Metal then gently helped Sniper lower EMMI to the ground carefully, lying her on her back. He straightened her and crossed her arms over her chest, then standing up. Sniper stood up with him, still looking at EMMI. "Rest in peace, EMMI," Metal said respectfully, heading out back the way he came from. Sniper kneeled down and did a mouthless kiss on her forehead. Metal turned back around, handing Sniper a blanket. Sniper covered EMMI up with the blanket, looking at her face one last time, then finally covering her completely. He then walked with Metal, looking back once; never looking back again.

Metal also handed Sniper his teddy bear. Sniper clutched it tightly, scared and sad. Metal picked Sniper up and started flying after he heard units of soldiers ahead. "Hold on, little brother," he commanded, flying at full speed and avoiding the soldiers. Both robotic hedgehogs were so close to the exit.

One soldier below shot Metal in the engine, denting the turbine. Metal fell to the ground, shielding Sniper when he fell to make sure he didn't get damaged. Quickly, Metal got back to his feet and began running. He wasn't a fast runner, only a fast flyer. The exit was so close…

Until Metal detected a soldier behind him aiming at Sniper.

Metal set Sniper on the floor. "Get out of here!" he commanded to his younger brother. Sniper didn't have time to disobey his brother, so just ran out to the exit and made it outside into the night. He looked back and saw Metal running to the exit, until slowing down and coming to a halt. Sniper looked at him, confused. Metal slammed his fist onto a button on the wall, causing a large metallic door to come down slowly to prevent anyone from escaping. Of course, he had put the building on lockdown. All the time Sniper and Metal stared at each other. Just before the door was fully closed, Sniper saw Metal get shot again in the engine, this time hitting his main core and causing him to explode. Sniper bleeped loudly as if shouting, until deciding that he had to escape. So he ran off into the woods with his teddy bear, away from his home.


	5. The Beginning of a New Friendship

Sniper ran deep into the forest, traumatised and upset. The moonlight shone through the leaves of the trees, making Sniper almost glow within it. Sniper then tripped over something hidden underneath the leaves. A trap. It was a net which caught Sniper in it, pulling him off the ground and keeping him hanging in the tree. Sniper screeched in reaction, frightened. This was his end. He couldn't escape. This net was designed for him, with almost-unbreakable chains and tangling him up every time he moved. A torch then shone in his direction. It must have been a soldier. He started to rapidly struggle to get out of the net. Footsteps then approached him. Sniper began bleeping in a distressed way, like a child screaming for help. Only that Sniper had nobody to help him anymore. Everyone who would help him was dead.

Someone then stood in front of the net. Sniper didn't look at who it was, still struggling and attempting to tear the chains apart; bleeping. "Sshh. Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," the voice belonging to the person said. It was a young boy with brown, spikey hair. "Just keep still." The boy climbed the tree and shuffled across the branch like a sloth, using his penknife to cut the rope which Sniper's tough net was hanging from. Sniper fell to the ground with a 'thud', quickly jumping free from the net. The boy jumped down from the branch, landing into a crouch. He stood back to his full height, walking over to the cowering Sniper. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sniper shook in fear, backing away. The boy crouched down to his level. "Come on. We'll head back to my place. My name is Tyler. What's yours?" Sniper tried to responded, but he just spoke in robot language. He pulled a rather glum expression. Tyler rested a hand on his shoulder, standing back to his full height. "We'll find a way to communicate, don't worry," he assured. "Follow me back to my home. But... for the night you may have to stay in the shed." Sniper just nodded, not really caring where he stayed.

Tyler led Sniper back to his house in a quiet countryside area, heading through the side-gate to his back garden. "Wait outside that shed," he instructed, pointing to a small, wooden shed. Sniper nodded, standing outside it. Tyler ran inside the house, got the keys to the shed and came back out, unlocking the door of the shed and heading inside. Sniper followed behind. Tyler switched on the lights and closed the door, sitting down on one of the old wooden chairs which was unstable and falling apart, creaking as he sat on it. "So, you can't talk?" he asked. Sniper shook his head sadly, bleeping. "Can you write?" Tyler questioned. Sniper looked up, nodding his head. "Okay then. See that notepad and pen? I want you to write down your answers to the questions I ask you," Tyler explained. Sniper nodded, understanding; taking hold of the pen and pad. "Alright then. Here's your first question," Tyler began. "What is your name?" Sniper began writing, showing him the answer.

_Metul Sniper_

Even though the spelling was incorrect, Tyler immediately knew who he was and gasped. "You mean… you're the one who GUN went after?" he asked. "The strongest robot in the world with a strength of 157 men?" Sniper nodded sadly, also letting out a very sad and droned bleeping sound. Tyler was terrified. He felt stupid. The robot he had helped was the one who GUN had gone after this same night. However, Tyler managed to calm himself down. From what he had seen of Sniper he was completely harmless. It also seemed as if Sniper was afraid of who he was, let alone ashamed. Tyler, hesitant, then leaned forwards towards Sniper, gently directing his head so that they were face-to-face. Sniper's eyes were now blue, and he was whimpering. The expression in Sniper's face explained just how Tyler felt the moment he found out who he was. Sniper was like his reflection.

"You look scared," Tyler pointed out. Sniper nodded shakily. He wrote down something in the notepad, which took him a long time to write due to the fact that he couldn't write very well. He then showed it to Tyler.

_Wy did yu help me wen yu can see that i am won of eggmans robots?_

"Well…" Tyler began. "You see, I believe in robots more than anyone else. Once a long time ago I met one of Eggman's robots who was very much like you. He even looked a lot like you. I can even remember what his name was. His name was Steel Sonic." The second the name was said, Sniper bleeped in shock, which then turned into a sad bleep. "Did you know him?" Tyler questioned. Sadly, Sniper nodded and began writing slowly.

_He wuz in my litel grupe of my only frends. He died les than an ower a go…_

Tyler looked rather sad. "Oh…" he said sadly and quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Sniper… I really am..." Sniper just bleeped, not giving eye-contact. Tyler rested his hand on his shoulder again. Sniper looked up at him sadly. "I know how you feel, Sniper. Even though you may feel differently to humans, I know what you are going through. It's happened to me before. It's called grieving," Tyler explained. He then looked at Sniper in an odd way. "You behave so much like a young child," he pointed out. "Why is that?" Sniper shook his head, not knowing the reason himself. Sniper then looked at his teddy bear which he had kept hidden. "Is that yours?" Tyler asked, surprised. Sniper nodded, sort of embarrassed. "Don't be ashamed, Sniper, everybody has teddy bears – even I do," Tyler confirmed. Sniper looked at him, bleeping. Tyler laughed a little. "It's true, Sniper. I've met a lot of people who were embarrassed because of their teddy bears," he assured. He then looked at his watch. "It's about time I headed inside for tea," he said, standing up. "You should get some rest. I'll leave the light on for you, too." Tyler opened the door of the shed. "Goodnight, Metal Sniper," he last said before leaving and locking the door. Sniper went under his chair with his teddy, getting some sleep. However, he wasn't comfortable. He never would be anymore.


	6. Settling In

Sniper was still sleeping under the raggedy chair when the day arrived. Tyler had opened the door that morning and came in to check on him.

"Wakey, wakey," Tyler said.

Sniper stretched and switched on his eyes. He had a sad expression on his face.

Tyler got on his knees to be at his level. "GUN are still trying to find you. Is it true that you have the strength of 157 men?" he asked.

Sniper shook his head.

"But I thought you were meant to be strong," Tyler stated.

Sniper began looking around for his notepad and pen.

Tyler found it, handing it to Sniper.

Sniper began writing. After a while, he held it up.

_i wuz creeatid tu b powafull, but i had a programing erra. i neva went for chek ups for a malfuncshun. i can only run kwietly and kwikly. if i had been discuverd, eggman wud hav killed me…_

Tyler read this, feeling sorry for Sniper. "So you never were what Eggman said you were, were you?" he asked.

Sniper shook his head, bleeping. He didn't want to imagine what would've happened to him if he had been discovered.

Tyler gave Sniper a hug. "Don't worry, Sniper. Hey, you know what? Maybe I can tell my family about you. Once they get to know you, you can secretly live with us. It's better than being cooped up in this shed, don't you think?"

Sniper thought, and then nodded.

"Alright, then, let's go," Tyler responded, walking out of the shed. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

Sniper nodded, quietly following him.

Tyler went to the back door of his house, entering cautiously.

"Be careful," Tyler whispered.

Sniper nodded, but just as he said that, he stood on something. It was Tyler's cat's tail.

The black and short-furred cat wailed, scratching Sniper's leg and hissing.

"Trickster!" Tyler whispered, picking him up in his arms.

Trickster's fur stuck up as he hissed at Sniper.

Sniper backed off.

"Hey, Sniper, it's okay, I think you may have just startled him," Tyler said. "Come over here and stroke him."

Hesitantly, Sniper petted Trickster's head.

Trickster purred, rubbing his head against Sniper's hand.

Sniper bleeped happily.

Tyler smiled. "He likes you," he chuckled.

Sniper nodded in agreement.

Tyler then heard his mum coming downstairs. "Quick, Sniper, hide!" he whispered.

Sniper dived under the table.

Tyler's mum entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Tyler," she greeted.

"Morning, mum," Tyler replied, smiling.

"Is Trickster okay? I heard him yelp," Tyler's mum, Mrs Stevens, described.

"He's fine," Tyler answered.

"Good to hear," Mrs Stevens said with a smile.

Trickster jumped out of Tyler's arms and went under the table, which the tablecloth was covering.

"Odd, he never usually goes under the table," Mrs Stevens acknowledged.

Sniper, under the table, was gently petting him.

Trickster purred.

Mrs Stevens went down on her knees, about to lift the table cloth up to see what Trickster was doing, but Tyler stopped her.

"Tyler, is something wrong?" Mrs Stevens asked.

"Maybe he just wants to be left alone," Tyler replied.

Mrs Stevens stood up. "Alright, but if he doesn't come out soon, we may need to see if he's unwell."

"Okay, mum," Tyler responded.

Mrs Stevens left the kitchen to fetch the newspaper.

Sniper crawled out from under the table with Trickster in his arms. He bleeped.

"Sniper, get back under the table now!" Tyler whispered.

Sniper gently put Trickster down, but as he was about to get back under the table, Mrs Stevens came back in.

"Have you seen this, Tyler? An extremely dangerous robot is on the loose and…" She stopped herself when seeing Sniper.

Sniper waved nervously.

"Tyler…? What is that…?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Mum, I can explain! He's not what GUN says he is – it's a mistake!" Tyler rushed.

Mrs Stevens threw the newspaper down onto the table. The front cover was a photo of Sniper fleeing the Ground Base.

Sniper looked at it, seeing the photo of himself in black and white. He opened the newspaper to the pages which had all the information on that day. Since he couldn't read very well, he looked at all the photographs. They were all documentary photos downloaded from Eggman's computer, indicating everyone killed in the attack. There was a photo of EMMI, Metal Sonic, Callie, Steel Sonic, Tails Doll, Silver Sonic, Silver Sonic II and Metal Knuckles.

Sniper was looking at the photo of EMMI sadly, as he emitted a sad bleeping sound. He put his hand on the photo as if he was touching her cheek.

Tyler stood beside Sniper, looking at the picture.

"These were your friends, weren't they?" Tyler asked. He then pointed to EMMI. "This one. Was she your best friend?"

Sniper nodded sadly.

Tyler looked at the other side of the page, showing those who had not yet been found. One photo was of Sniper, but the other was of someone else.

"Hey, Sniper, who's this guy?" Tyler asked, pointing to the photo.

Sniper looked, bleeping in horror. It was Mecha Sonic.

"Do you not like him?" Tyler questioned.

Sniper shook his head. He clung to Tyler fearfully.

"Hey, Sniper, it's okay, we'll protect you," Tyler assured. "Right, mum?"

Mrs Stevens didn't say anything. She was petrified.

"Mum, you won't let GUN find Sniper, will you?" Tyler asked. "You'll help him, right?"

"Tyler… That thing is a killer robot…" Mrs Stevens reminded.

"He's friendly, mum," Tyler replied. "Please, he won't hurt anyone."

Trickster rubbed his head against Sniper's legs.

Sniper picked him up, almost oblivious to the conversation.

Mrs Stevens looked at him oddly. She then looked at Tyler, then sighing.

"Keep him indoors at all times, if he tries to kill any of us, then we call the police straight away. Is that clear?"

"That's clear, mum," Tyler answered, nodding.

Sniper bleeped at the same time as Tyler spoke, also nodding.


End file.
